Final Fantasy Tactics Advance weapons
These are the weapons that are in the game Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Maces Maces are 1-handed weapons used by the Sage and Alchemist Job classes. They can also be equipped by Runeseeker Babus Swain, but he cannot learn new skills from them. Maces generally give a nice boost to the Magic Resistance stat and are the source of some of the most powerful spells in the game, including Meteor and Giga Flare. Weapon Stats * The Mythril Mace gives +1 to Jump. Rapiers Rapiers are a specific type of narrow sword. They are used by the Viera jobs Fencer, Elementalist, and Red Mage. Weapon Stats * These Rapiers give +1 to Jump. Rods Rods are equipped by the Black Mage, Time Mage, and Illusionist Job classes. Weapon Stats * The Sapere Aude gives +1 to Move and Jump. Each additional Sapere Aude obtained adds +1 to the Magic Power bonus when equipped. ** The Mythril Rod gives +1 to Jump. Greatswords Greatswords are 2-handed swords used by the Human Soldier and Paladin Job classes. As such, shields cannot be equipped at the same time as a Greatsword. They have high Weapon Attack Power, but give no bonuses to other stats. Weapon Stats Learned Skills Bows Bows are ranged weapons that can be equipped by the Human and Viera Archer Job. Each bow has a set range. The number given in the table represents the farthest an Archer will be able to shoot an arrow if the target tile is equal to or less than the the height of the tile that the Archer is standing on. In addition, various obstacles, including higher target terrain, may obstruct an arrow and cause it to miss. Weapon Stats * The Mythril Bow gives +1 to Jump. Learned Skills Greatbows Greatbows are more powerful bows able to be equipped by the Human Hunter Job and the Sniper and Assassin Viera Jobs. Their attack system is identical to that of Bows. Weapon Stats * The Mythril Shot gives +1 to Jump. Learned Skills Spears Spears are melee attack weapons that have a 2-panel range. They can be equipped by the Bangaa Dragoon and Templar Job classes. They are also required for the Dragoon Jump command, and some give a bonus to the Jump stat. Weapon Stats Learned Skills Knives Knives are light melee weapons used by Human and Moogle Thieves, as well as the Juggler Job. They generally boost Speed and Evasion. Weapon Stats * The Mythril Knife gives +1 to Jump. Learned Skills Blades Blades are light 1-handed swords that are used by the Fighter, Gladiator, and Mog Knight Job classes. Weapon Stats *The Mythril Blade gives +1 to Jump. Learned Skills Knuckles Knuckles are 1-handed melee weapons that are equipped by the White Monk and Gadgeteer Job classes. Weapon Stats * The Mythril Claws give +1 to Jump. Learned Skills Swords Swords are light 1-handed weapons that are equippable by the Soldier, Warrior, and Dragoon Job classes. Weapon Stats *The Mythril Sword gives +1 to Jump. Learned Skills Sabers Sabers are the swords of choice of Blue Mages. Weapon Stats *The Mythril Saber gives +1 to Jump. Learned Skills Knightswords Knightswords are heavy 1-handed swords and include some of the most powerful weapons in the game. They are equipped by the Paladin, Defender, and Templar Job classes. Weapon Stats *The Mythril Brand gives +1 to Jump. **The Nagarok gives +1 to Move. ***The Sequence's Weapon Attack grows with each additional Sequence obtained. It gives +1 to Move and Jump. Learned Skills Broadswords Broadswords are two-handed swords, and so a shield cannot be equipped at the same time as a Broadsword. They are used by the Bangaa jobs Warrior and Defender. Weapon Stats Learned Skills Instruments Instruments are 1-handed musical items that can be used as weapons by the Beastmaster and Animist Job classes. {|border="solid" align="center" text-align="center" |style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#FF8C00"|'Instrument' |style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#FF8C00"|'Weapon Attack' |style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#FF8C00"|'Weapon Defense' |style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#FF8C00"|'Magic Power' |style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#FF8C00"|'Magic Resis.' |style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#FF8C00"|'Speed' |style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#FF8C00"|'Evade' |style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#FF8C00"|'Element' |style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#FF8C00"|'Special Effect' |- |style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#4682B4"|'Demon Bell' |22 |0 |0 |0 |0 |0 |None |None |- |style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#4682B4"|'Glass Bell' |25 |0 |0 |1 |0 |0 |None |null Sleep |- |style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#4682B4"|'War Trumpet' |25 |0 |0 |0 |0 |1 |None |None |- |style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#4682B4"|'Conch Shell' |31 |2 |0 |0 |0 |0 |None |None |- |style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#4682B4"|'Earth Bell' |31 |3 |0 |0 |0 |0 |Earth |absb Earth |- |style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#4682B4"|'Black Quena' |33 |0 |2 |0 |0 |0 |Dark |None |- |style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#4682B4"|'Satyr Flute' |35 |0 |0 |0 |0 |1 |None |null Charm |- |style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#4682B4"|'Fairy Harp' |29 |0 |2 |0 |0 |0 |None |None |- |style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#4682B4"|'Aona Flute' |32 |0 |0 |2 |0 |0 |None |null Poison |- |style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#4682B4"|''' | | | | | | | | |- |style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#4682B4"|''' | | | | | | | | |- |style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#4682B4"|''' | | | | | | | | |- |style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#4682B4"|''' | | | | | | | | |- |style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#4682B4"|''' | | | | | | | | |- |style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#4682B4"|''' | | | | | | | | |- |style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#4682B4"|''' | | | | | | | | |- |style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#4682B4"|''' | | | | | | | | |- |style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#4682B4"|''' | | | | | | | | |- Category: Weapons